Generally, a first semiconductor device with a particular functionality may be utilized with a second semiconductor device that may have a different, yet complementary, functionality in order to obtain the benefits from both the first semiconductor device and the second semiconductor device. Alternatively, a substrate such as a printed circuit board or interposer may be utilized to help provide connectivity and support to the first semiconductor device. These devices may be physically and electrically connected to each other using a physical and electrical bonding technique.
Such bonding techniques serve a dual purpose. In a first purpose any material chosen to help bond the first semiconductor device to the second semiconductor device provides an electrically conductive path between electrical connections on the first semiconductor device and the second semiconductor device. As such, the material chosen conducts electricity and also forms an electrical bridge between the electrical connections.
In the other purpose the material chosen to bond the first semiconductor device to the second semiconductor device provides a level of physical connection between the first semiconductor device and the second semiconductor device. Without such a physical connection, the first semiconductor device may not be fully supported in relation to its positions with the second semiconductor device. As such, during movement or even during normal operation and use the first semiconductor device may shift its position, causing the alignment of the electrical connections on the first semiconductor device and the electrical connections on the second semiconductor device to shift and potentially causing the electrical connections to become unconnected, leading to an inability of the first semiconductor device and the second semiconductor device to exchange electrical signals with each other.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.